User blog:X16bit/Total Drama Big Brother 3 Power Rankings
Hello everyone, 16bit here. Today I averaged out alot of Total Drama Big Brother 3 rankings, and I decided to share this information with you. If you liked this blog, say so in the comments. I (hopefully) will do another blog next Saturday. If your rankings weren't here, sorry! Create a rankings page, and you will be added to next rotation. 16. Ryan: I expected this. Ryan didn't do much. What am I saying, he has done NOTHING this entire season. Pick up the slack, CB! We don't want an active user having this low of a spot. 16bit: 15th Tyler: 15th RJ: 15th Mirnish: 13th Bulba: 16th 15. Brody: A predictable placement also. Brody was the 1st one out, he can't place that high in rankings. Well, there isn't much to change here. I predict him going to dead last in the future. 16bit: 13th Tyler: 13th RJ: 16th Mirnish: 16th Bulba: 14th 14. Mickey: A placement I was a bit shocked with, but I am expecting this to change soon. Mickey has been improving, making alliances and friendships. However, he had a huge period of floating. We'll see what's in story for the Adversity Twin. 16bit: 12th Tyler: 14th RJ: 12th Mirnish: 14th Bulba: 13th 13. Laurie: This is shockingly high. Laurie has just started talking, and most people didn't see the late night feed. I think this will soar higher later, but we'll see what happens. 16bit: 16th Tyler: 12th RJ: 14th Mirnish: 7th Bulba: 15th 12. Noah: HUGE SHOCKER. Noah did nothing the first few episodes! VUF has been putting in some work. 16bit: 14th Tyler: 16th RJ: 9th Mirnish: 9th Bulba: 11th 11. Duncan: Not much surprises here. Epic's shitty timezone made him miss a few episodes, going silent alot. Let's home his attendance kicks up, and we may just have a good character. 16bit: 10th Tyler: 11th RJ: 11th Mirnish: 11th Bulba: 12th 10. Dakota: I'm not sure whether this is a surprise or a normal placement. Dakota placements have been everywhere. Some love her, some hate her. I expect her to drop next week, due to her 2nd out finish. 16bit: 8th Tyler: 5th RJ: 13th Mirnish: 15th Bulba: 8th 9. Tom: I'm a bit saddened by this placement. All the different placements ended up with Tom slowly dwindling down. Hope next time, we have him higher. Aqua is a really great roleplayer, and 9th is a very low placement for him. 16bit: 6th Tyler: 8th RJ: 6th Mirnish: 6th Bulba: 9th 8. Leonard: Ah, Leonard. Your humour is very opinionated, resulting in this middle of the road spot. I personally think he should be higher, but some of you disagree. This can be a wildcard of placement. 16bit: 4th Tyler: 9th RJ: 8th Mirnish: 10th Bulba: 4th 7. Spud: A bit of a shocker here. Week 1 top male, to an above average placement? What happened? Mirnish seemed to drop him, so maybe he just isn't the right type of character for this competition. As I seem to be repeating alot now, we'll see what happens. 16bit: 3rd Tyler: 3rd RJ: 10th Mirnish: 12th Bulba: 5th 6. Katie: Nice females seem to have a big audience here, hence this placement. I see this as Tyler's worst work in the TDBB series, but you guys seem to disgagree. 16bit: 9th Tyler: 7th RJ: 3rd Mirnish: 3rd Bulba: 7th 5. Beth: We are starting to get down to the big names here. This is obviously Izzy's best work. Finally, a character that isn't an antagonist! 16bit: 7th Tyler: 6th RJ: 4th Mirnish: 4th Bulba: 6th 4. Jo: Finally, a character of mine gets the praise they deserve (except from Bulba)! 16bit: 1st Tyler: 8th RJ: 2nd Mirnish: 2nd Bulba: 10th 3. Kitty: This would of been #1 if it wasn't for my vote. I just don't see the appeal. But you guys do, hence the Bronze medal. 16bit: 11th Tyler: 4th RJ: 1st Mirnish: 1st Bulba: 3rd 2. Crimson: Ah, Crimson. I believe canon bias is carrying over, but still a good joke character none the less. 16bit: 2nd Tyler: 2nd RJ: 7th Mirnish: 8th Bulba: 1st 1. Tammy: And the obvious #1 is here. I think this is pretty self-explainatory. 16bit: 5th Tyler: 1st RJ: 5th Mirnish: 5th Bulba: 2nd Thanks for reading this whole blog. Like it? Comment down below! Category:Blog posts